1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet systems, and more particularly, to an automatic toilet seat cleaning system that also serves to hygienically cleanse and dry a user of such system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0064810, published on Mar. 30, 2006 to Teranishi, et al. for a human private part washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0246828, published on Nov. 10, 2005 to Shirai, et al. for a hygiene washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0028263, published on Feb. 10, 2005 to Wodeslaysky for a water and space conservation toilet/bidet combination.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,374 issued to Hassan on May 15, 2007 for a smart toilet seat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,473 issued to Matsumoto, et al. on Mar. 20, 2007 for a sanitary washing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,755 issued to Olivier on Jan. 2, 2007 for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,518 issued to Takenaga on Aug. 29, 2006 for a body part cleansing unit for toilet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,140 issued to Olivier on Aug. 3, 2004 for a toilet seat having a cleansing facility.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,178 issued to Kurisaki, et al. on Aug. 22, 2000 for a sanitary cleansing apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,736 issued to Olivier on Nov. 1, 1994 for a spray means for a toilet pedestal.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,811 issued to Haurion on Jun. 14, 1994 for a closet seat for a water closet as well as an apparatus for cleaning the posterior on a water closet having a seat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,548 issued to Kurosawa, et al. on Dec. 16, 1986 for a device and method of moving and controlling the position of a slidable body such as used for body cleansing.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,473 issued to Morikawa, et al. on Dec. 17, 1985 for sanitary cleaning equipment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,524 issued to Umann, on Apr. 26, 1966 for a hygienic apparatus for use on toilet bowls.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.